Order of the Eternal Flame
Overview The Order of the Eternal Flame, or Knights Eternal, is an order of warrior monks/knights that dedicate themselves to the furthering of the cause of Alaricus. The forceful conversion towards Alaricus. Primarily seen in war time and held in high esteem by the court. Despite this, there is tension with the fact that the Eternal flame tends to operate independently from the crown. The Grandmaster of the Order is currently Arlo Ryser, and he has been as such for a good number of years. Roster Grandmaster The Lord's Chosen that rules over the entirety of the Order and, in effect, the religion itself. His word is authority, as it is the Lord's own words. Oracle The Oracles of the Order are proven Scribes that have devoted their life to the study and prayer of the Lord, they are the ones that are most able to speak to the Lord through the flames besides the Grandmaster. Knight-Captain The Knight-Captains of the Order are the commanders and governors that command groups of members, often under an assigned territory that the Order controls, such as Arcos though the Grandmaster directly commands over it. Knight The Knights of the Order are the elite warriors with an undying burning passion to expand their Lord's influence, they often have trained from childhood to fight and are soldiers the Grandmaster can certainly count upon. Scribe The Scribes of the Order are the monks and priests who have no desire to fight, but to pray and study. They are as important, if not more, as the military side of the Order due to their expansive knowledge of the world and religion. Squire The Squires of the Order are Knights-In-Training, either being granted their rank due to family background or actions. Due to this their skill tends to vary from inexperienced to well-versed, in terms of combat. Veteran The Veterans of the Order are Initiates that have proven themselves to be capable soldiers and form a core backbone of the Order's army, with the Initiates being the largest pool. Initiate The Initiates of the Order are men, and women, that have realised the truth of Alaricus and have enlisted to expand his influence through the art of war. Their experience wildly varies as one Initiate could be a former farmer and another a former soldier. However, the Initiates are the biggest group of members in the Order. Armour & Weapons The armour of the Order varies from quality as the ranks increase, due to obvious reasons. However the main look of the Order is preserved and the majority of the Order wear plated armour, with an easily recognisable helmet. The only members of the Order that differ from this look are the Scribes, Oracles and the Grandmaster as the Scribes and Oracles do not fight and the Grandmaster is permitted to have his own personal suit of armour. The weapons of the Order mostly come down to preference, though the Initiates and Veterans usually carry some form of polearm weapon, sword and shield or ranged weapon. The Knights and up are allowed a wider range of choices due to needing lances, maces and so on.